


MerMay 2020

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dick Growth, F/F, Futa, I feel ashamed this isn't as good as i wanted it to be but I had to get it done, MerMay, Mermaid Transformation, Mermaids, Multi-Dick, Shark Mermaid - Freeform, Transformation, Underwater Sex, dolphin dick, dolphin mermaid, futa TF, sappy lovey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: This story is late but I'm glad I got it done when I did. A fun little idea I got from a friend for some mermaid tf and some lovey-dovey stuff. Enjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	MerMay 2020

“Ugh, I don’t have any swimming gear, I’ve already told you that.”

“Well, I can get you some. Come on Val, this is one of the few times we can spend time together. I know reef swimming isn’t something you’re really crazy about, but just give it a shot…for me?”

Val sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The day was supposed to be their anniversary, a day just for the two of them to spend together, the two of them. But of course, Abigail had to go out and do something with people, and Val was not a sociable person.

“Val…don’t make me pull out the nuclear option.” Abigail looked up at her taller girlfriend with a grimace on her face, almost pouting. The two were almost the perfect example of opposites attract. Val was tall, thin, punkish, a few tattoos but surprisingly no piercings and purple-dyed hair with a shaved left side of her head. Abigail on the other hand was a very outdoorsy person, small and tanned, surprisingly built for her size, with defined muscles under her clothes, which made her look kinda stocky.

“Your nuclear option won’t work on me; I don’t want to go diving and that’s final.” Val put her foot down then and there and wasn’t going to let up, although, that nuclear option was certainly something she was afraid of.

“Fine. But I warned you.” Abigail lowered her head, looking towards the ground, and Val leaned up from the wall.

“N-now hold on Abigail. Th-there’s no need to do that right? I mean…we can just…go to a pool or something right?” Val held her hands up over her girlfriend’s shoulders, shaking slightly as she knew what was coming. Abigail lifted her head, and her eyes were wide and watery, her mouth curled down and quivering, her entire face in the saddest puppy dog she could manage.

“N-now you know that’s cheating. I just…I just.” A single tear rolled down Abigail’s cheek, and any essence of Val fighting back shattered. She let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around Abigail, who smirked as she had won once again. "You're utterly despicable."

"I know~" Abigail wrapped her arms around Val, squeezing tight with her surprisingly strong arms, making Val grunt slightly. "And you're in luck, I found some cheap diving gear that you can use just fine. They should fit perfectly." Abigail skipped away from Val into the next room, leaving Val bewildered at how she was the same person from literally seconds ago.

"Here we go. Try them on." Abigail came back holding a few things of diving gear: flippers and a two-piece wetsuit. She handed them to Val who was looking them over rather confused. They had a strange grey color scheme to then, that had a brighter core that got darker towards the outside.

"So uh...aren't wetsuits supposed to be like...one piece or is this a new trend?"

Abigail shrugged, "I mean, I have a two-piece, but I made it a two-piece so...yeah. come on just try them on, I wanna prove I'm right!" Val sighed and turned around to head into the bathroom, but then Abigail grabbed the back of her shirt, holding her in place. “Oh no you don’t, you do it right here in front of me~” Val turned, her face red with blush as she beheld Abigail’s cheeky grin

“You’re evil...I love you.” Abigail chuckled as she let go of Val’s 

"Perv~" Val chuckled as she began to strip her clothes off, eliciting a small whistle from Abigail. To be fair, Val was only wearing a tank top and shorts, but still, clothes are clothes. She stood naked in the middle of the room with Abigail biting her lip, so Val did the only appropriate thing in the situation …she tossed her panties into Abigail's face.

"Hey!" Abigail's little outburst was followed by snorting laughter, and Val joined in. "Rude! But, I gotta say I do love seeing you naked. A bit on the thin side though~"

Val held up her middle finger with a tattooed ring on it, giving a playful smirk to her girlfriend. "Up yours." they shared a smile before Val started to try on the gear. The pants came on first, fitting tight, even on her, as they felt like a pair of jogging pants. The shirt was next, fitting once more very snug even across her small chest. "There, see? Its uh...kinda tight though."

"Its supposed to be. Hold still." Abigail walked around Val, looking her up and down before placing her hands on Val's chest and pushing on her tits rather forcefully. "Yeah, they're sitting just right. I knew these were A-cup but I was worried they'd be too big~"

"Oh fuck you!" Val laughed as she put her full weight onto Abigail, who easily held up her beanpole of a girlfriend. "Damn, I keep forgetting how strong you are. Little farmnerd."

"I haven't worked on a farm in years! You should try it, but some meat on them bones~” Abigail chuckled as she placed her hands on Val’s rear and lifted her up. “So now that you’re all dressed, let’s get going. Got a boat ready in an hour, an old friend got me a good deal on last-minute bookings.” It was at that moment that Val realized...she had been played.

“Hold up. Did you plan this out?”

Abigail gave a sheepish grin as she started to walk with her girlfriend literally in her hands. “Well, you know me, I am a manipulator~” Abigail had no shame in the fact she played Val like a fiddle, and to be perfectly honest...Val didn’t care that much.

“Fine. Can I at least walk on my own?” Abigail chuckled as she set Val back on her feet and gave her rear a small swat. “I’m gonna totally get some payback on you once everything is said and done.” She swatted Abigail across her back, not hard, but enough for the shorter, stockier girl to chuckle.

“Oh, I’m sure of it~” Val gave Abigail a questioning look. The way she said that almost made it sound like she wanted Val to get payback on her or maybe…”Well, let’s get going, shall we? Don’t forget your flippers. All the tanks and masks are on the boat!” Abigail grabbed her back off the hanger and opened the door to their hotel room and went into the hall.

“Hmm…” Val wasn’t entirely sure what Abigail was planning if anything. Of course, she had a record of deviousness, but given it was their anniversary, she just brushed it off and grabbed the flippers. She grabbed a shirt and some shorts that covered a bit more, tossing them off then rushing out into the hall. “Sorry. And don’t worry, I’m still wearing them. Let’s go.” Abigail smiled and wrapped her hand around Val’s waist and the two walked towards their little rendezvous. ~

“Alright, you two gonna be okay?” The boat captain, a rather young guy with a surfer body and hair and a slight Australian accent, Val thought his name was Eric but she couldn’t remember off the top of her head. “It’s a good ways away from shore. So if anything happens it’ll be a minute before anything.”

“Yeah, no worries Eric. I’m no greenhorn to this, but I can handle Val on my own. Thanks for the concern.” Val nudged Abigail gently with a snicker as she checked her diving gear and prepped for the reef dive.

“Well alright. Just be mindful of the wildlife.” He smiled as he leaned against the steering wheel, as casual as one could be.

“Thanks. Well, ready Val?” Abigail looked up to her girlfriend as she pulled the oxygen tank over her back and adjusted her mask. Val had already taken care of that, double-checking her wetsuit and flippers and giving Abigail the ‘okay’ sign with her fingers. The two girls clasped their hands together before falling back off the boat into the water.

Eric sighed as he shook his head, now all alone on the boat. “Yep, she found a keeper.” Abigail and Val entered the crystal clear water and immediately were taken aback by the beauty. The multicolored coral, the rainbow of fish and other animals, it was like a photo but tangible.

Val floated down slowly, looking over to Abigail who gave her a thumbs up and motioned for her to follow. Val nodded and Abigail led the way. As Val followed after her, she couldn’t help but feel an odd sensation crawling over her. It wasn’t like, a bad feeling of something bad about to happen, more just...she felt itchy if anything.

She reached down and adjusted her wetsuit shorts, pulling on them slightly only to feel them sticking to her body. She didn’t really think anything of it at first, probably just the water or something, but it was quickly going to change here without her knowing. As the two girls swam through the reef, Val started to feel a bit more itchy and itchy.

At one point while they were looking at some anemone, Val reached down to try and itch beneath her flippers, but once more they wouldn’t move. She floated up and brought her foot closer to her chest and tried to pry it off, but the more she tugged, the more she felt like she was pulling on her own skin.

She was slowly starting to panic but remembered the advice Abigail gave her on the ride here and slowed down her breathing. After a couple of seconds of feeling her chest rise and fall, she regained her composure and turned back to Abigail...but she was gone. Now Val was really starting to panic as she looked around for Abigail, wondering where she could have floated off to.

As she looked around she saw something that looked like Abigail’s flippers disappear around a mound of coral and she quickly made her way over. However, as Val rounded the corner there was nothing to be seen, and her heart rate was rising by the second. A glint of light caught her eye and she looked down to see an oxygen tank sitting against the coral.

Val floated down and looked it over, and was shocked when she recognized the markings to be Abigail’s. Nothing was making sense, and Val was starting to panic more and more by the second, and the only thing she could think to do was to swim back to the boat and get help. But of course, that idea was cut short as she felt a tingling burning sensation pass through her entire body.

She sucked in air on her respirator as she clutched at her chest. She tugged at the wetsuit, but the same feeling of tugging at her own skin was the only thing to follow. Her chest, her waist down, and especially her feet all felt tingling and burning from the inside out. Val tried harder than anything to not pull her respirator off, but she felt like her lungs were burning for air.

“Come on Val, don’t panic.” Val’s eyes went wide and she gasped, her respirator falling from her mouth, she sucked down a mouthful of water and the panic really started to set in, until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she was spun around in the water. “HEY! LISTEN TO ME, JUST BREATHE.”

Val was disoriented as she saw what spun her and she was utterly caught off guard. It was Abigail, a least, she could only assume it was Abigail based on the face, but the rest of the body was...well, interesting. For starters, her skin had changed and become almost tannish with some darker stripes across her body. Her eyes had changed color from green to black, a large fin sprouted from her back and as Val looked down she saw a massive shark tail where her legs were, and it seemed like a sudden realization hit her like a truck.

“You’re a mermaid!?” Val gagged and choked as she managed to speak through the water, confused at how she managed to do that and not drown. “I...how am i...how are you...what’s going on!?”

“Shh, its okay. I’ll explain in a bit, you just might want to take that tank off, things are about to get extreme.” Val had no idea what Abigail meant at first, but as she felt her body heat up more and an aching pain traveled up her spine and to her legs. She let Abigail pull the oxygen tank off, alongside her mask and respirator, and drop them towards the reef.

“You can open your eyes.” Val did just as she was told, and while she expecting some burning from the saltwater, she had none of that and could see just as crystal clear as she could before. “What....agh!” Val arched her back as she groaned in pain, every part of her body burning and crying out in agony.

“I have you, babe. Let it out.” And Val did just that. She cried and groaned and screamed as she felt her body morph change and almost tear itself apart as she was overcome with an uncontrolled change. “It always hurts the first time, don’t worry.”

Solid minutes passed of pure agony for Val, her fingers digging into Abigail, and even drawing blood at one point, but Abigail took it all for her girlfriend. “I...i think I’m okay now…” Val was panting as she finally pushed herself away from Abigail, her chest heaving as she looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. “Did...did you do this?”

“I’m sorry babe, but I think you’ll like how it turned out.” Val raised her eyebrow and looked down at her body. Her skin had turned into a light grey, a white oval traveling from below her neck down towards where her thighs would have been. She had small fins on the outside of her forearms, much like Abigail had, but hers were a bit smaller and angled differently.

She had a dorsal fin as well, but also smaller and not as angled, much softer. And as she looked down at her newly acquired tail, she couldn’t help but once more notice the difference between her and Abigail. “Wait a sec, am I a...dolphin?”

Val swished her tail, pushing herself up higher, a bit shocked by how strong of a swimmer she was. “Yep. you’re a dolphin and I’m a tiger shark. Pretty cool right. Oh, and there’s one thing that you have that I don’t. And frankly, I’m hella jealous.”

“What do you…” Val’s voice trailed off as she looked down and she blinked in surprise. Sticking out from just where her tail started, where her pussy would have been, were two large, throbbing cocks just waiting to get played with. “Dolphin dicks...okay, that’s hot.”

Val let out a tiny moan of pleasure as Abigail reached out and grabbed hold of her two cocks. “Well, let’s get started, shall we? The day is still young, and I’m horny as fuck~” Val chuckled as she wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s back, rubbing her fingers down the backside of her dorsal fin.

“Alright, just don’t be surprised if I don’t last long. I did have a painful change and never had a cock before, let alone two.” With that, they pulled each other into a kiss, their tongues intertwined as they floated in the crystal clear water. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste like the saltwater that was surrounding them and most likely inside of them, almost as if she was just numb to it.

“No problem babe, now come on and fuck me~” Val bit her lip as she pulled away from Abigal who was holding both her cocks together at this point. Abigail floated slightly up and reached her spare hand to spread her pussy lips. “Let’s see, I should be able to take both. And don’t worry babe, I can take it.”

Val smiled as she brought her hands to Abigail’s hips and pulled her down. She gritted her teeth as she felt her cocks push against Abigail’s pussy until after a couple of seconds she pushed past the entrance and got at least half of her monster cocks inside of her girlfriend. “Fuck!”

Bubbles flew from Val’s mouth as she was overwhelmed with the tightness and heat from Abigail’s pussy. She pulled down harder, eager to get more of her dicks into Abigail as she could, and was met with surprisingly little resistance. “This isn’t a first for you, isn’t it?”

Abigail smiled as she pulled herself down on Val, making the dolphin girl groan more. “Well, I didn’t become a mermaid the same way you did. I’ll tell you about that later, just know that before I met you I did fuck a few...things.”

“Heh, how does the saying go? ‘Country girls make do’?” Val’s smirk was quickly replaced by a wide-open shocked face as she felt Abigail’s pussy clamp down harder on her twin dicks. “Ow! Too tight, too tight!”

“Aww, not talking so big now are you?” Abigail’s pussy immediately loosened up and Val let out a sigh of relief before her mouth was closed by a kiss from Abigail. “Dork. I love you so much.”

"I love you too. Do you want me to cum inside or...leave it to the fishies?"

Val chuckled slightly but was stopped by Abigail squeezing her face between her hand and pulling her up to her chest. The look on Abigail's face was going to be burned into Val's mind for the rest of her life. It was almost a snarl, but a more sultry, commanding and sexy one that it made Val cum right as Abigail spoke. "If you don't cum inside me, I won't forgive you."

That one singular moment Val knew she had to put a ring on Abigail. But that thought was immediately pushed out of her mind as she came into her girlfriends wanting pussy. Her eyes rolled slightly, mouth completely agape as she unloaded into Abigail’s pulsing and throbbing cunt. Her body shivering as she felt like the base of her cocks throbbed and contracted over and over as she unleashed her cum into Abigail.

“Good girl~” Val sighed as her eyes fluttered and she slowly started to float down. “Heh, don’t worry. Rest up, I’ll take care of you.” Val smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling Abigail’s arms wrap around her in the warm waters. ~

“Okay, in my defense, I was not expecting...well that.” Abigail held her hands up defensively against Val who was standing tall and understandably upset. “I’d never changed anyone like you before, and frankly there was bound to be something...unexpected.”

“Unexpected? Abigail, I have a dolphin dick and huge balls now! Albeit I only have one, but still. This is far from normal.” Sure enough, after Val passed out, Abigail made to take her home. Apparently the boat captain Eric was a mermaid as well, or a merman, Abigail didn’t fully explain. But the point was when she changed back to human, she wasn’t ‘entirely’ human, hence the current argument.

“Babe, I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean to make you made. I just...wanted to bring you into my world was all.” Tears started to well up in Abigail’s eyes, and once more Val was at the mercy of her girlfriend getting emotional. “And these aren’t crocodile tears. Honest.”

“Oh, babe.” Val wrapped her arms around Abigail and held her tight. She was currently naked, but at the moment neither of them cared. “I can’t be mad at you. You could have just asked me and told me first you know?”

“Would you have believed me if I told you I was a unique breed of mermaid that had attributes of animals that could turn other humans into the same breed of mermaid so that they could live alongside us?” Val let out a tiny dissatisfied grunt that was the only answer she could give out. “I didn’t’ think so.”

“I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Well, I don’t think I got pregnant from that first fucking. And you have a dick still…” Val blushed and blinked, her heart rate rising by the second as she felt her cock slowly start to push out from its odd sheath. “I take it you like that idea?”

“Well...I...uh…” Val was pushed away from Abigail to fall flailing onto the couch, the shorter girl ripping her pants off and hopping onto Val’s lap, her cock growing harder and larger behind her. “I...I would love that. But I wanted to uh...ask uh…”

“Val. I know what you wanted to say, and the answer is already yes. Now, should we enjoy our...honeymoon?” Val gave a nervous quivering smile as Abigail leaned in to kiss her new wife.


End file.
